A Kiss, and a Sigh
by lz-wtts
Summary: Uhura realizes she feels something special for Spock Prime...and he feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:  
This is my first story!!! Please, review. Thanks:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ambassador Spock sat down in his assigned quarters and looked about him. This universe was so different and yet, so much the same. He sighed.

The Enterprise was taking him to Desierto--the Vulcans' new home planet. It was suitable. Desert planet, similar atmosphere of Vulcan, almost the exact orbital structure...but it was not home. And Ambassador Spock was fully aware of that. He wanted to help his people. He, of coarse, was the reason Vulcan was destroyed--it was his duty to help them.

So many things in this universe surprised him. Most notably, the relationship between his younger self and Lt. Uhura. It was...fascinating...to say the least. But it was a good thing. The Ambassador sighed once more and he reminisced. If only he had someone who loved him like that when he was that age...

He looked up when his door chimed. Slowly, he got to his feet and moved briskly to the door. It swooped open and he raised an eyebrow to see the face of the young Lt. Uhura staring at him intently.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Certainly," Spock said and moved aside.

She looked around questionably.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lt.?" he asked.

She looked up at him. Deep into his eyes--into his heart. His breath caught in his throat for some very illogical reason.

"You're him. From the future. That's the only way I can explain how I feel about you," she said.

"Feel about me?" Spock said.

"Yes...There's something about you. It's so..._him._"

Spock motioned toward the couch and chairs. "Please, have a seat."

Uhura sat down in a chair and Spock sat opposite her on the couch.

"Am I right?" she asked.

Spock was greatly amused that she was so confident in herself--just like the Lt. Uhura he knew. Another reason this universe was so much like his.

"Yes. I am essentially the source of this reality," he said.

She nodded and leaned back in the chair. "So, about how I feel about you..." she said.

Spock only looked at her. He wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I feel the same thing for you as I do for Spock. Love. You are...everything he tries to hide in himself. You are everything I love about him," she said.

"I was exactly like him when I was that age. But I learned to except myself. Give him time and he will do the same," Spock reassured her with a small half-smile.

Uhura smiled back at him. Again, Spock stopped breathing. _Something about my younger self's relationship with her must be affecting me as well, _Spock thought.

"In your time...were we a couple?" she asked still giving that breath-taking smile.

"No." Spock said softly.

Uhura made a face.

"Please, do not take that an offensive manner. It just...never happened that way," Spock said, almost regretfully.

Uhura nodded. "Tell me more about where you came from. Is it a lot different?"

"Yes, and no...It would be better if I showed you," he said and softly patted the seat next to him with a twinkle in his eye.

Uhura giggled. "Like I said, everything I love about him." and she got up and sat beside the older man.

Spock asked her for permission to enter her mind and Uhura smiled. "Indulge yourself." she said, and his breath caught again.

He gently placed his fingers on her chin, cheek, and temple. And he projected images into her mind.

Images of the Captain Pike he knew...of the Enterprise he knew. Of the Captain Kirk he knew. Of the Doctor McCoy he knew. Of Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty. Of the Vulcan he knew. Of his family. And...of the Lt. Nyota Uhura he knew.

He drew away and looked into her eyes. Uhura reached up and touched his face. "You loved her." she said, her eyes watering.

Spock nodded. "Not exactly how Spock loves you...but yes, in a subtle manner...I loved her very much."

Uhura started kissing his cheek, his neck. Spock pushed her gently away.

"I'm sorry..." she said, a little taken back he rejected her.

"I'm an old man, Nyota."

She smiled. "But you're _him._ You're the older, smarter him," Uhura laughed.

Spock half-smiled again. "This is true."

"And its not like its cheating..." she said.

"This is also true." Spock said.

He reached up and pulled her close to him. He stared into her dark eyes--his mouth only inches from hers. And he kissed her. Like he had wanted to kiss his Uhura for years.

She gingerly shifted and was sitting on top of him, her legs around his. Spock's tongue slid through her mouth and she let out a soft moan. _You kiss just like him,_ she thought to herself.

_Well, I am him,_ she felt an amused response. A chill of excitement rushed down her spine and she realized he could read his thoughts.

They kissed for a long time. It was all they had to do. Then, at some point, Uhura released herself from his bewitching hold and got up.

"I should go. You're probably wondering where I am," she smiled.

Spock rose and softly touched her face. "We'll do this again, I hope."

"Oh, yes," she said and kissed him softly again.

She gave him another one of those smiles, and walked out the door.

Spock sighed, once again. But this time, a sigh of content.

* * *

Liz


	2. Chapter 2

**_AU:  
buahaha :D I looved the reviews on ch. 1!! and yes..this does make me feel very wicked ;)  
__people were really wanted to see more..which I actually wasn't planning on...but this was just too much fun! _**

**___REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D_**

**___

* * *

  
_**

Uhura walked onto the bridge and took her seat at the communications console. She peeked over at Spock, who was studying some spacial anomaly through his sensors. He met her gaze for a split second and gave her the faintest of smiles. The only kind of smile _she_ would be able to detect in his austere expression--and yet it gave her the warmest feeling. Every time he looked at her, it made her fall more in love with him. It was a curse--or an overwhelming gift.

It had been three days since her "encounter" with Spock Prime and she had decided not to tell her placid lover about it. Why would she? Spock Prime was him...just older...and from an alternate reality...

Uhura shook her head. There was nothing wrong with it. And she was meeting with the Ambassador again tonight, so why not enjoy it while it lasts?

From Earth to Desierto it takes five days to get through the meteor beds, and around the spacial distortions that the black holes from all of Nero's attacks had left. She had two more days to spend with him, and after that it was probable she would never see him again. She wanted to make the best out of those two days and she wasn't about to let a little fight with Spock stop her.

But why would they fight if there was nothing wrong with it...?

She was overanalyzing things. It would all work out.

Finally, her shift was done. After hours and hours of endless translating and inter-spacial frequency analyzing, she could now spend some time with that placid lover of hers.

Spock's shift had ended two hours before hers (for which she envied him for) so he was already waiting for her in his quarters. She entered and flopped down on the bed in complete exhaustion.

"What a day," she said.

"Indeed," he replied and sat beside her.

She looked into his eyes. They were so much like Spock Prime's. So full of emotion that he tried desperately to hide--but she saw it all in his eyes. He put his hand on her back and started rubbing it soothingly.

"Perhaps you need to rest," he said softly and pushed her against him.

He continued to rub her back and shoulders softly while he kissed her neck. She reached her hand over and touched his thigh. He immediately pulled her on top of him on the bed and kissed her neck even faster. They rolled over--and Uhura thought she was about to die when he seductively brushed his lips over hers as he spoke.

"I thought perhaps when we arrive at Desierto, we could visit my father," he said, his lips barley touching hers.

Uhura pushed him away and stared at him as if to make sure he wasn't lying to her. She knew what he was talking about...

"You mean, you are going to introduce me to your father?" she said in surprise.

"It would be the logical thing to do," Spock said puzzled.

Uhura smiled brightly at him. He had always been evasive whenever she mention meeting his father. Now, he was the one suggesting it.

She kissed him on the lips and pulled him down to her.

"I love you," she said when he released her to send electrical kisses down her jawbone and neck.

He continued kissing.

She was honestly sick of not hearing him say it back. She knew he loved her...Spock Prime even knew it. But he had never told her himself.

He sensed her discomfort. "You are angry with me," he pointed out.

"No," she said. And it was the truth. She wasn't angry...she was just upset.

"I do care much for you, Nyota," Spock said looking down at her.

"I know. And that's all I ask for," she said and cupped his face in her hand. She didn't ask for anything else...but she wanted everything else. She didn't expect him to tell her he loved her, but she wanted him to more than anything.

They laid there in his bed for hours--kissing and talking, until finally she realized what time it was and where she had promised to be.

"Well, I have to go see Scotty about the long range sensor test we are doing tomorrow," she said, giving him one last kiss and getting up.

Spock gave a small frown as she left his arms, but she reassured him with a smile. "I'll be back, sweetheart," she said.

He nodded and she walked out the door.

She came to Ambassador Spock's quarters and was surprisingly giddy. It had been years since she had actual butterflies from just the thought of being with a man. It made her all the more excited to see him.

She pushed the "call" button and waited impatiently. Spock opened the door and his eyes gleamed when he saw her.

And her heart gleamed when she saw him.

He was dressed much more casually since the last time she had gone to his quarters. He was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, and black slacks that contoured to his body perfectly. She stepped into his room and didn't realize until he touched her that she was shaking.

"Calm down, Nyota. There is no need to be anxious," he said, giving her an award-winning half smile.

She nodded. Both his hands held a firm, but gentle grip onto her shoulders. But slowly, the only kind of "slowly" that can be mastered through years of experience, his hands moved behind her shoulders, gracefully down her spine, and laid on the small of her back. He pulled her close to him, and looked down at her.

"Is it so wrong that I want to kiss you?" he asked more to himself than to her.

"Is it so wrong that I wantyou to kiss me?" she asked.

He let out a soft, mellow chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Right now, right and wrong do not seem to be in the picture," he said.

"Agreed."

And that was the end of it.

He pulled her in for a kiss. Slowly, gracefully, and soothingly he kissed her. So slowly it was almost painful--so gracefully it was almost shameful--so soothingly she just wanted to collapse in his arms.

Which she did.

He held her in his tight grip and hoisted her up until he was cradling her in his arms. She felt a sudden panic that she might be hurting him and she heard him chuckle again.

"I may be old, Nyota, but I am still Vulcan," he said. The thrill of excitement that he could read her mind again coursed through her body.

He slyly moved toward the bed and laid her on top of it. She sat up.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"Because you want it," he said.

"Do you want it too?" she asked, worried that her selfish desires were somehow making him do things he did not wish for.

"Oh, I want it more than you realize."

"But why?"

"Because I never had you in my quarters like this one hundred twenty-nine years ago. I would have never expected it from my Uhura. But you love that young version of me two decks down. And I know that you are perfectly willing to be here with me--or you would not be here at all."

All she could do was smile. That's the only thing she could muster within herself at this moment.

And, of coarse, he only made it worse.

He knelt down in front her and kissed her finger tips, her hands, her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, her forehead, her nose. And he stopped only inches from her lips.

Her breathing was heavy and the butterflies were only getting worse. His lips collapsed upon hers, and his tongue devoured hers, and his hands held on to hers. She pulled him on top of her and she laid on the bed. He stared into her eyes and touched his fingers to her lips. She kissed them and he started kissing her neck.

"Spock," she whispered his name. It only made him go faster.

"Tell me you love me," she pleaded.

He stopped and looked down at her. Uhura felt suddenly embarrassed and looked away. It was like she just asked the man she was having an affair with to tell her he loved her...

But she wasn't having an affair...

This was Spock.

He leaned in pressed his lips to her ear.

"I love you, Nyota," he said, and she melted. Every part of her soul collapsed at his words ringing in her head.

But something else was ringing in her head...

A warning?

No...

A Precaution...

* * *

**_AU: ohh I feel so schemey about the next chapter...but I'm just curious...what would you all like to see in future chapters of this story??_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AU  
okay...this is it for this story, you guys. I will definatly write more Spock Prime/Uhura stories in the future though._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_It was peaceful. A sweet canopy of soothing darkness encased her very being--_**

And then she woke.

She forgot where she was for a split second, until she remembered falling slowly asleep in Spock Prime's arms. She was still resting on his chest and looked up at his serene, sleeping expression.

His eyes opened and he gazed down at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her once he analyzed her expression.

"I told Spock I would be back. I have to go," Uhura said and climbed out of the bed.

Spock got up himself and led her to the door.

"Have you not discussed this with him?" the older man questioned her.

"Well, I don't see why I should have to..." she said, putting on her boots.

Spock looked at her with intent eyes. "I am very sure that he would not be to happy if he knew you were purposely hiding this information from him."

"I'll talk to him," she said and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Spock had been waiting for three hours for Uhura to return to his quarters. He was thinking about going to engineering and checking on her and Mr. Scott. But he trusted her, and he knew she would come back for him like she said.

Just as he started to doze to sleep, she came walking through the door.

"I'm so sorry! Scotty just couldn't figure out how to work the translator in his office. It's funny when a communications officer has to program a piece of equipment for an engineer," she laughed.

"I thought you were speaking to him about the long range sensor test tomorrow," Spock said.

"Yes. We did both," Uhura said and crawled into the bed.

She cuddled into Spock's warm body and felt a serge of peace and serenity go through her as his arms wrapped around her.

"Where you really with Mr. Scott, Nyota?" Spock asked softly.

Uhura swallowed the lump in her throat. Could she really keep lying to him like this?

"No," she said uncertainly.

She felt Spock tense.

"I was with Ambassador Spock," she said and waited for him to yell at her.

"That is a relief," he said and relaxed again.

Uhura pushed away and stared up at him. "A _relief?_" she asked.

"Yes. Actually, I had a notion that you were with him," he said.

"You knew I was with him?"

"No, but something told me you might be."

"Oh," Uhura said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Did you honestly believe I would be angry with you?" he asked.

"I didn't know..."

"Going behind my back like you did does make me uneasy. Do you not trust me, Nyota?"

"No! No, I trust you more than anything...I just wanted some time with him and I wasn't sure how you would respond." she said.

"As long as it does not effect _our _relationship, I am completely at ease about it. He is me, of coarse," Spock said.

"Yes..." Uhura's mind raced back to what Spock Prime had said to her hours ago--something Spock refused to say.

"You disagree?" he said.

"He's more...at peace with himself than you are I think, Spock," she said.

"Yes, I know."

"He's everything I love about you."

There was a long silence. Spock was absorbing her words. Obviously, his older self had said something that affected Uhura's feelings...

"I'm sorry, Nyota," he said after a while.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For not being everything you want. He is everything you want. And I suppose I will become that way...but right now I am not satisfactory to you. I can only say I'm sorry," Spock said.

He was right. Spock Prime was everything she wanted in him. But she had not been fair. Just because Spock Prime _was _Spock did not give her the right to be with him. She hurt him--even though he wouldn't tell her that. She _had _gone behind Spock's back for her own selfish purposes. And that wasn't fair to him or Spock Prime. She sighed and held her lover close.

"You are everything I want, Spock. Yeah, your older self is a little better at expressing his emotions...but I wouldn't love him if I didn't love you first," she said.

Spock kissed her softly--lovingly. "I want you to be happy," he said,

She looked up at him and smiled. "I _am _happy."

Spock kissed her again. He kissed her cheek and her neck and softly placed his lips at her temple to whisper in her ear. "And I do love you. He told you he loved you didn't he? Well, I love you too. I love you more than anything, and it does not seem logical to keep it from you anymore."

Uhura smiled and kissed him back passionately. "I'm so happy to hear _you_ say that."

They kissed again and Spock looked into her eyes. "So, about visiting my father?"

"Of coarse I want to meet your father, Spock!" Uhura laughed and reached in for another kiss.

* * *

Spock Prime sat down on one of the chairs in Desierto's landing bay lounge. Uhura had told him she had told Spock about their _visits_, and he had been understanding. Spock Prime chuckled thoughtfully to himself. Of coarse he would be understanding.

He looked up and saw the couple walking toward him. He stood to greet them and Uhura welcomed him with her usual breath taking smile.

"We're meeting your father," she said.

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow at his young counterpart. "Indeed."

"It seemed logical," Spock said. Spock Prime nodded. "I will go find a shuttle," the young Spock said and left the two alone.

Spock Prime looked down at her lovingly. "You are lucky he is letting you meet our father. It is honestly a bit surprising to me."

"They have a good relationship now," she said.

Spock nodded. "Another thing I envy him for."

Uhura reached up and stroked his face. "I'm going to miss you," she said quietly.

"And I will miss you."

She kissed him. "I should go," she said softly.

"Goodbye, Nyota," Spock Prime said and she walked toward the shuttle hanger in the back of the landing bay.

He sighed once more. But not of content, and not of envy--but of love.


End file.
